


Not Quite Right

by MrProphet



Category: Le Manège enchanté | The Magic Roundabout (Cartoon), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Not Quite Right

Major Sam Carter stared aghast at the device. “We can’t use this!” she exclaimed.

“Well! That’s gratitude for you!” Dougal huffed. “A circular device that spins, you said.”


End file.
